1. Field
The following description relates to a system and a method for acquiring various sensor data of a real world based on integration of terminals and a cloud.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless sensor network is formed by a group of hundreds or thousands of sensors that are distributed over a wide area in which no wired infrastructure has been built and would difficult to build for the purpose of acquiring sensor information of nearby regions and transmitting the acquired sensor data to other devices. In such a network, nodes that create sensor data are referred to as “source nodes” and a final node that receives the sensor data from one or more source nodes is referred to as a “sink node.” Transmission of sensor data created by a source node to multiple sink nodes is referred to “data dissemination,” and a data transmission path for the data dissemination is referred to as a “data dissemination tree.”
Research on mobile crowd sensing methods have been recently conducted, but the only method that has been introduced is a method for integrating a mobile terminal and sensors that can be connected by one hop to the mobile terminal, in which the terminal and the sensors are managed in a centralized manner. Accordingly, the terminal is limited in its ability to collect sensor data accurately and quickly in real time over a wide area that extends beyond a specific area within which the terminal is capable of collecting sensor data from sensors that are one hop away.